Éxtasis silencioso
by reyincoloro
Summary: Para todos en el Argo II, fue una noche de pacifismo y sueños tiernos. Para todos menos Percy y Nico, que lo único que procuraron fue no hacer mucho ruido.
1. uno

**El mundo de Percy Jackson es propiedad absoluta de Rick Riordan.**

**N/a:** Perdón si resulto muy repetitiva, pero cabe aclarar que es mi primera vez en esto del , espero que guste.

* * *

—Jackson... —Gimoteó el más chico, ya extasiado y, aunque lo negase, con ganas de más. Un movimiento pélvico incitó al otro a bajar más. El abdomen de Nico estaba cubierto de marcas, de besos, chupones y más. El ojiverde se desplazó de su boca, pasando por su mandíbula y luego por su cuello, pecho y torso en sí. Lo besó hasta por donde uno normalmente no pasaría. Lo llenó de caricias.

—¿Uhm? —Preguntó sin prestar necesariamente mucha atención. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios pegados al chico, que cada vez se descontrolaba aún más debajo suyo. Se sentía bien, claro, pero también mal. Muy culpable. Percy tenía novia y, de hecho, ella no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, solo a unas pocas paredes.

—Tenemos que parar. —Musitó Nico, sin prácticamente ya aire en los pulmones. Su excitación era tal que dolía y mucho. Sintió un nuevo tirón por su parte baja y oyó una bragueta ser descendida.

—Callate. —Dijo Percy autoritario, separándose de este y mirándolo a la cara. Nico enrojeció y desvió la mirada avergonzado, por lo que Percy sonrió de lado y prosiguió.

Sus besos descendieron a la cadera del otro joven. Lo notó más ansioso y deseoso por lo que, complacido, siguió camino hacia abajo. Se topó, en eso, con los boxers del chico. Eran negros, al igual que su ropa, ojos y pelo, y eran ajustadísimos. Percy se sorprendió ante el pensamiento.

Nico, por su parte, suplicaba a Percy ser liberado. Con miradas, gimoteos y movimientos, pero este otro tardaba a su gusto, deleitándose.

Sintió de repente una mano presionar su entrepierna y brincó por la sorpresa. Percy rió un poco y posó nuevamente allí su mano, acariciándolo con ternura, masajeándolo de forma estimulante. Nico se arqueó hacia él, por lo que nuevamente se avergonzó. Su respiración era totalmente superficial, casi palpable. Percy se puso de pié y lo besó, con aún su mano sobando su bulto ya erecto. Lo besó tierna y dulcemente, pero de forma bruzca y manipuladora.

Un hilillo de saliva goteaba por las comisuras de Nico. Percy la lamió y profundizó el beso. En eso dirigió su mano a la parte trasera de Nico, nuevamente exaltándolo. Lo acarició, pellizcó y rasguñó. Quería que lo sienta.

Entonces Nico lloriqueó entre jadeos, exasperado. Lo quería dentro y lo quería ahora. Pero Percy, en respuesta, se le restregó. Y Nico gimió más fuerte aún, entre los húmedos labios del hijo de Poseidón. Sabían a mar, a arena, a playa. Sabían a vacaciones, a diversión y contención.

Percy dejó su boca para besar su cuello y lamer su nuez con destreza.

Nico respondió de forma inusual, restregándose a él de forma un tanto desesperada. Posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de su compañero, de vez en cuando tironeando de su cabello.

En eso, el semidiós mayor volvió a estar de rodillas, pero ahora decidido. Se despidió de los boxers del Hades frente a él y tomó la erección de este mismo en ambas manos, para luego darle unos pequeños y mojados besos. Lo besó y chupó de arriba a abajo. Su lengua recorrió lugares inhóspitos. Y, para sorpresa del ángel, lo introdujo en su boca de una. Cabe decir que el miembro de Nico no era tan grueso y extenso como el de Percy, debido a que estaba en pleno crecimiento, pero igualmente fue lo suficientemente largo como para rozar la campanilla del otro.

—Que te calles, dije. —Exclamó Percy por lo bajo -literalmente-. Nico no podía contener sus jadeos y grititos desesperados, pero tampoco podían echar a perder el momento y ser descubiertos por su culpa. Así que asintió y se cubrió la boca, pero Percy, aún con su pene entre labios, le indicó que se acuclillara. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Contra una pared Nico descendió hasta quedar sentado y con un ahora Percy sonriente entre sus piernas. Y para callarlo, no se le ocurrió idea mejor que introducirle dos dedos en la boca al otro, incitándole que los lamiera.

Y así Nico de la excitación prácticamente desfallecía. Sentí que solo con esto acabaría. Pero quería prolongarlo, precisaba que durara lo suficiente. Y en eso, en medio de la mamada del año y siendo las 01:16 de la madrugada, se escucharon unos pasos. Unos pasos que ambos identificaron al instante, por lo que se miraron sorprendidos. No sabían qué hacer.

Pronto los pasos se hicieron más fuertes y un golpeteo se sintió en la puerta. La respiración de ambos se detuvo. Nico parecía estar al borde del llanto y Percy... Percy parecía estar a punto de colapsar. Dejando un último beso en sus labios, se puso de pié.

—J-Jackson, ¿qué se supone que...? —

—Percy, soy yo. —Tras la puerta una firme pero dulce voz de oyó, muy característica de Annabeth. Podía notarse una sonrisa en la voz de la rubia.

Percy se desesperó y tomó a Nico de un brazo. Este último intentaba subir sus pantalones, a pesar de su dureza. Percy abrió el placar apresuradamente, dejando que un par de cosas cayeran de este, y empujó a Nico dentro. Este lo miró lleno de preocupación y volvió a cubrirse la boca. Nico podía ver todo lo que sucedía fuera por una fina apertura en el armario.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Ya con Annabeth dentro, el de negro procuró siquiera respirar.

—Es que estaba todo desordenado y pensé que... No sé. —Sonrió de lado, pasando una mano por su cabello. La de rizos rió ante la estupidez de su novio, pero no antes de notar una minúscula manchita en los labios de este. Ella solía ser muy detallista en todo. También, de hecho, notó un par de cosas tiradas frente al armario y una tensión prácticamente tangible.

—Sesos de Alga, te manchaste. —Y en eso, el rostro de Percy se ensombreció. —Déjame limpiarte. —A pesar de sus intentos por alejarse, Annabeth consiguió quitar esa pequeña gotita de un algo en los labios de su novio. Preguntó qué era y, al sólo conseguir respuestas inconsistentes, olfateó el dedo con el que lo había limpiado.

Nico pensó, en las profundidades del armario, que moriría en dicho instante y que Percy colapsaría.

Miró la rubia al chico a los ojos y dijo sin más, con una sonrisa tímida:

—Eh, Percy. Esto, em. — Este tragó duro, sintiendo cómo su visión cada vez de hacía más borrosa. —¿Por casualidad esto es... semen? —


	2. dos

**Todos los personajes manipulados pertenecen en su totalidad a Rick Riordan.**  
**N/a:** Perdón por la espera, pero es que se suponía que no iba a seguirlo. Ese oneshot había sido mi primer hard ¡yles encantó! Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, y por favs, por todo. Para agradecerles, les dejo una continuación. Sigue un capítulo más, no desesperen.

* * *

Nico amaneció con un dolor insoportable. Bueno no, dos. Primeramente le dolía la espalda por haber dormido tan torcido, tan incómodo. Por otro lado, su miembro también le dolía. Desde la noche anterior, la erección no había bajado y eso comenzaba a preocuparle. No pensaba salir hasta que todos se hayan retirado del lugar. Porque sí, había más de una persona.  
Ah, y por cierto, Nico había dormido en el armario de Percy. Este último le había prohibido salir, luego de la venida de su novia Annabeth. La situación se había tornado más complicada de lo que parecía porque puertas afuera, yacían un Percy y una Annabeth dormidos. O sea que Nico, por nada del mundo, podía salir.

Se le partía la espalda de dolor, por no hablar de su entrepierna. El sentir tanta presión ahí, le provocaba terrible dolor en las piernas, así que tampoco podía escapar si eso era lo que pretendía. Entonces, para poder salir, lo único que tenía que hacer era ir con cuidado y deshacerse de tan prominente erección.  
Ahí fue cuando a Nico no le importó un carajo la situación, simplemente se bajó la bragueta y se dispuso a sacar su hombría y comenzar lo que se convertiría a la masturbación de su vida.

Su mano bajó y subió, bajó y subió continuamente. Cada vez que descendía, ascendía más rápidamente. Su miembro estaba que explotaba. Cada vez lo hacía más duro.  
Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, no soportaba tanto placer. Sentía que iba a desquebrajarse en cualquier momento, y más aún recordando la noche anterior. Había sido la primera vez que Percy lo tocaba, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca. Le había besado por doquier, literalmente.  
De pronto a Nico lo invadió terrible sensación de culpa. Al otro lado de la puerta dormía la novia del chico con el que se había tocado hace solo horas.  
Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, hacia las profundidades del armario. Todavía no acababa. Se había topado con una tela que colgaba. Entreabrió los ojos para ver de qué se trataba y sí, era una camiseta de Percy. Era verde mar, como sus ojos.  
Apenas Nico olió la camiseta, porque el muy él inspiró de ella con ganas, soltó un gemido.  
Sinceramente, siquiera notó cuán alto había sido.  
Olía a mar, olía a Percy.  
Gimoteando, agarró la camiseta y con ella envolvió su pene. Comenzó a masturbarse con ella, lo cual incrementó los gemidos aún más.  
Estaba a punto de acabar cuando la puerta del armario se abrió de repente.


	3. tres

**El mundo de Percy Jackson es propiedad absoluta de Rick Riordan.  
****N/a:** Estoy en plan Garchen-de-una-vez, y espero que pase. Pero es medio complicado narrarlo. Va a haber uno más y listo.

* * *

Nico se asustó tanto que acabó. Una pícara risita de escuchó del otro lado, y Nico se moría de la vergüenza. Era Percy, que lo miraba gracioso desde afuera.  
–Eh, Nico… –Dijo Poseidón por lo bajo. –¿es que no pensabas decirme nada? –el chico sonrió de lado y se acercó más.  
–P-P… Jackson –Nico seguía viéndolo como si fuese una deidad. Estaba tan sorprendido que ni la boca podía cerrar. Y encima recién levantado. En cuero y todo despeinado. Precioso.  
Percy rió nuevamente al ver cómo un hilillo de saliva descendía desde la comisura de Hades.  
–Sh, sh. Callate y haceme un lugar –Ok, ahora sí que estaba más perdido que nunca. ¿Qué le haga qué? ¿Un lugar? ¿En el armario? ¡Pero si Annabeth estaba justo al otro lado!  
–Annabeth… ¡J-Jackson!, Ann… –Y lo cortó corriéndolo bruscamente e introduciéndose en el estrecho armario. Percy se acomodó de tal manera que quedó sentado sobre sus talones y con las piernas de Nico rodeándolo y él del otro lado, sin comprender nada.  
Cerró la puerta y quedaron a oscuras.  
Nico se sobresaltó y se tapó tanto como pudo, pero el ojiverde le arrebató lo que tenía entre manos y se le aproximó aún más. Nico estaba todo despatarrado, prácticamente encima de Percy.  
–Es absurdo taparse –Susurró Percy en su cuello. Nico gimió, pero no fue por excitación, sino que por sorpresa. Obvio que Percy lo malinterpretó y continuó, a la vez que lo besaba y lamía. –Estoy justo acá y no pienso moverme. Ah –rió –y estamos a oscuras. –  
Nico tragó duro e intentó acomodarse, pero el otro lo detuvo.  
–Ey, Jacks… –  
–Percy. –  
–Percy… ¿qué estás haciendo? Annabeth –  
–¿Está justo al otro lado? Já. Ya sé, del ángel. –admitió a la vez que contorneaba el cuerpo de Nico con dulzura, acariciándolo. –Pero creeme, no va a despertar. –Antes de que Nico se atreviera a preguntar por qué, o cómo lo sabía, prosiguió.  
–La cansé demasiado como para que caminase hasta acá. –  
–¿Eh? ¿Te la…? –  
–Ajá. ¿Algún problema? –  
–N-no, claro… Pero supuse que… –  
–¿Qué? –Preguntó esta vez exigente. Incluso había cambiado el tono de la voz. Nico se estremeció e intentó hacer como si nada.  
–No, nada. –  
–Dale, Nico –lo alentó en un susurro, sobre sus labios. –Decime –Y lo besó. –Dale, Nico. Decime –Volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez con más ganas. Profundizó el beso lo más que pudo. Gruñó él, y Nico igual. No sabía qué era más lindo, la forma tan histérica en que lo había dicho o que a la vez que replicaba hacía un leve movimiento pélvico.  
Entre las manos de Percy, su miembro estaba a tope. Sintió un tirón de repente, lo cual lo hizo retorcerse. Poseidón lo notó y medio sonrió. Estaba durísimo, ambos lo estaban. Y por eso prosiguió.  
Comenzó con subir a Nico definitivamente sobre sí. Antes de que dijera "ah", le besó. Lo besó de una forma contradictoria. Era pasional, profundo, pero muy suave y dulzón a la vez. Era húmedo y los gemidos del italiano le daban un toque encantador. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron casi al instante. A cada roce de lenguas, se arqueaban. Nico se apretó más a Percy, abrazándolo por el cuello y, con las piernas, por la cintura. Mientras tanto, Jackson lo tocaba. Alejó una mano del miembro del chico, mientras que con la otra se la meneaba constantemente. Con su mano libre, recorrió la espalda de Nico bajo su remera. Nico gimoteó e inconscientemente se restregó sobre Percy. Este último se lo hizo notar con una risita confidente a la vez que lo apoyaba.  
Nico lo soltó y abrió los ojos, un tanto alterado.  
–No. –soltó cortante.  
–¿No qué? –preguntó Percy, intentando retomar el juego de lenguas.  
–Que no, no. No puedo –Nico intentó zafarse, pero Percy lo sostuvo fuerte por la cintura, censurándolo.  
–No me jodas, Nico. –y así fue cómo Percy comenzó a recorrerle el cuello y los hombros con suaves mordiscos y besos húmedos.


	4. cuatro, final

**El mundo de Percy Jackson es propiedad absoluta de Rick Riordan.  
N/a:** ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Y perdón por darle un giro re nada que ver (quizás) a la historia, pero es que me gusta dramatizar. Pero bueno, espero que igualmente les guste. Este es el último, no me odien. Por favor comenten si les gustó (sino también, gg).

* * *

–Pará, Jackson. Me vas a hacer enojar –andá a saber por qué Nico se negaba rotundamente. Percy había quedado totalmente sorprendido, nunca pensó que se le iba a negar y justo ahora, que estaba más duro que…  
–Pero Nico… –Intentó aproximársele, pero este lo rechazó con un pequeño empujón. –No me podés dejar así –desvió la mirada por puta vergüenza. Estaba entrando en una especie de pánico.  
Le agarró la mano a Nico y se la puso en la entrepierna. Inmediatamente Nico la sacó, absorto por el inminente bulto de Percy bajo sus pantalones. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien la tuviese tan dura? En serio. Nico estaba totalmente sorprendido. Nah… ¿eso era por él? ¿Esa terrible erección era por él? Imposible. Se sonrojó un poco, pero el otro apenas lo notó debido a la oscuridad.  
–No… ¿Por qué no le decís a tu hermosa Atenea que te la baje? –soltó de repente, dando a conocer su malhumor diario. Percy pensó en lo lindo que se le escuchó celoso, pero no lo dijo. Sonrió en la penumbra.  
–¿Mi hermosa qué? ¿Atenea? ¡Pero si no me soporta! –  
–Annabeth, tarado. ¡Annabeth! –Percy soltó un "oh" comprensivo y no dijo más.  
Nico amagó con irse tras un largo silencio sepulcral. No aguantaba la tensión. Sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo dentro del armario, cedería. Porque en sí, él quería, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, y aparte Percy no le quería… No.  
Abrió la puerta del armario, precavido, hasta que una mano lo detuvo. Forcejeó para liberarse, pero era demasiado fuerte el agarre. No quería hablar más que nada por no despertar a Annabeth, la cual no tenía por qué ver esta tan patética escena de su novio rogándole a un Hades.  
Volteó con la peor mueca de disgusto que le salió. Frunció el ceño lo más que pudo, aunque por sus alborotados rulos sobre su frente, mucho no se notó. Apenas tenía una pierna fuera.  
–Te dije que no, Perseo. –volvió a forcejear, pero este no cedía. Aparte ahora lo tenía con ambas manos, lo cual se le haría imposible de alguna u otra manera. –¡No! – gritó tan fuerte que temió por el despertar de la rubia, pero esta simplemente volteó y siguió durmiendo repitiendo "Percy, Percy" entre sueños.  
Nico, obstinado, siguió forcejeando.  
–Pero Nico… No te vayas, Ni. Yo… –Percy también tenía el ceño fruncido, pero más que nada por preocupación y estrés. No podía permitir que se marchara, no. Ni idea cómo, pero Percy agarró a Nico por la cintura y lo metió de vuelta en el armario. Este cayó justo encima de Percy. Percy lo abrazó y Nico sintió que se moría. Nunca habría esperado tal cosa.  
–Eh, Percy, ¿pasa algo? –Aún sorprendido, Nico volteó como pudo hacia Percy. Se sentía bastante incómodo y avergonzado sentado sobre el bulto de este, pero como no parecía importarle…  
–No le digas a nadie, ¿sí? A nadie. –Nico, incomprendido, asintió en la semi-penumbra. Luego de haber cerrado la puerta había quedado una franja de luz ingresando al armario.  
–¿Qué? –Nico estaba más perdido que nunca. Suponía a lo que se refería, pero quería que él lo dijera. Pero eso nunca pasaría, así que lo ayudó un poco. –¿Que te gustan los chicos? ¿Que estás con ella sólo para aparentar? –Sintió cómo asentía contra su espalda. Casi sonrió por lo dulce que era.  
En sus brazos, volteó totalmente quedando frente a Jackson. Porque él comprendía cómo se sentía aparentar y seguir la corriente, él sabía lo que era vivir escondido y sólo. Así que lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, intentando demostrarle que no era el único, que si necesitaba algo… Ah, qué cursi.  
Obviamente Percy quedó un tanto sorprendido, pero también le devolvió el abrazo. Se quedaron así un largo rato. Ambos estaban durísimos, pero aun así no deshacían el abrazo. Se sentían tan cómodos, tan protegidos. De a ratos Nico le acariciaba el pelo brindándole confort.  
Pasaron así minuto tras minuto. Horas, quizás. Y así se quedaron dormidos. Dentro un armario abrazados y más duros que una pared de granito.

Dieron las 11am y por fin Annabeth decidió despertar. Había tenido muchísimos sueños, y en la mayoría de ellos estaba su novio, Percy. Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Se estiró y giró en la cama, pero Percy ya no estaba. Se sentó de repente y se dijo que probablemente estaría desayunando o ayudando en la cubierta.  
Cuando se paró pudo notar cuánto le dolían las caderas y la ingle. La noche anterior había tenido el mayor orgasmo de su vida. "Cuánto le amo", pensó.  
Se envolvió en una sábana, ya que estaba desnuda, y pensó en sorprender a su novio poniéndose una de sus enormes camisetas como atuendo. Así que se dirigió al armario sin más, pensando en una verde que le había visto puesta el otro día. Cuando abrió el armario, en un principio, no reaccionó. Se encontró con la escena más turbia de su vida. Eran Percy y Di Angelo. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Ambos estaban abrazados y profundamente dormidos. Hades estaba medio a horcajadas sobre Percy. Dormían como bebés, literalmente. Parecían súper relajados y hasta por un momento a Annabeth llegó a parecerle lindo Nico. Pero cerró la puerta de repente y se pegó a ella. Estaba conmocionada. Percy la había dejado en medio de la noche para irse con… ¡con él! ¡Con un chico! Con una mano se cubrió la boca para evitar que sus sollozos se escuchasen. Lloriqueó contra el armario un largo rato, hasta que por fin se dispuso a superarlo. No podía permitir que nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se enterara de eso. Negó. No, nunca. Respiró profundo e intentó tranquilizarse. Fue a buscar su ropa, se vistió así nomás y salió del cuarto con un estruendoso portazo.

Nico despertó de repente, debido al sonido. Se sobresaltó tanto que despertó a Percy a golpes. Este se quejó, pero al ver lo mismo que Nico, quedó de piedra. La cama estaba vacía, y alguien había salido de la habitación, ¿qué les depararía en cuanto salieran al exterior? No lo sabían, pero tampoco les importaba.


End file.
